Savoy "Savvy" Aaron Forrest
Appearance :Savoy is of average build with a slight edge toward athleticism--though Savoy is slightly less built than his brother, Klavier. Savoy has short, straight brown hair. Clothing :Savoy wears what looks best on him. He will occasionally admit that his twin's style works for him, but that's as far as that goes. Savoy prefers long-sleeved shirts of any kind, be they button-up or pullovers. And the sleeves are always pushed up to his elbows - it doesn't matter how cold it may be, those sleeves don't go all the way to his wrists. He will, on occasion, wear a pullover jacket... though those sleeves either stop neatly at his wrists or are also pushed up. Savoy really hates his hands being restricted by anything. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :Savoy, while just as loyal as his twin, is the sort who doesn’t show his affection except when it really, truly matters. This may make him come off as a generally uncaring sort of guy, considering everything Klay has done and will continue to do for him, but when worse comes to worse, Savoy would put his life on hold to make sure his little brother is all right. His desire for knowledge can’t be quenched for more than a few hours, but he is still a very patient, very calm young man who knows what he wants and how to get it. He doesn’t trust people nearly as much as Klay seems to, but he does trust his twin’s judgment… usually. Powers and Abilities Hypercognition :Savoy is a super genius. He has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing thinking on various different levels at once and while multitasking. Savoy can immediately conceive complex formulas and models, possible results and other factors on speed comparable to super-computers as well as recall everything he has experienced, and connecting and comparing known facts. This includes accelerated probability, enhanced memory, encyclopedic knowledge, quantum perception, and hypercognition. Weaknesses :Savoy is prone to have serious headaches, and is severely lacking in physical ability. He also tends to be very distracted when out of contact with his twin, claiming that he worries about his little brother. Savoy has speculated that his abilities are stronger when Klavier is nearby, which explains why he can hold so much knowledge in his brain without having a physical deformity. Other Abilities :Savoy is also omnilingual – that is, he has the ability to understand and utilize verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of the language. He also has an enhanced version of "that freaky twin thing" with Klay, meaning he can share thoughts with his brother with a single glance. Savoy has also proved average skill with a handgun. Relationships Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Savoy :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Ashley :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Dr. Logan :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Laura :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Katie :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Family *See Forrest Family Tree History Backstory ---- :Jerry Forrest first met Lindsey Manceaux in Year 11 of secondary school. He was the bookish type, a quiet fellow, while she was popular and outgoing – the president of the student council. He asked her to prom the last possible day to buy tickets… and the rest is history. They remained together throughout their college years - Jerry in dental school and Lindsey at a university to get her business degree - and married when both had graduated from their respective colleges. The Forrest family home wasn't all that big, being only three bedrooms (the third being used as a home office for Lindsey), but they adored it, and it wasn't long before they were expecting. The second bedroom was quickly turned into a gender-neutral nursery, all white walls and oak furniture and soft khaki carpet. :Then the news came that Lindsey was going to have twins. Jerry quickly went out and bought an identical crib to the original one, an identical high chair... the whole nine yards. And when the twins finally arrived... Well, they were two beautiful boys, with their father's hair and their mother's bright blue eyes. :The boys were about 5 when it began. Savoy, the firstborn, had been developing at a far faster rate than his brother; while Klay played and ran around like any young child, Savvy preferred staying inside and exploring - by which I mean he pulled apart his toys (never touching Klay's) and tried to put them back together. Klay loved bedtime stories with adventure and action - Savvy preferred reading himself to sleep. He was quickly proving himself to be a child prodigy. Then, just before the boys turned 7, they got a little sister, Ashley... and at 8, the boys were sent to America in an exchange program. Here, they met Dr. Charles Logan and his young daughter Laura. They remained there for 2 years, returning to London at age 10 to continue their schooling in London. :Middle school arrived. Savvy entered every science fair and won either first or second place every time. He moved up to the big leagues. The media adored the quiet, solemn boy and his excitable twin, who didn't miss any of Savvy's fairs no matter what. The one time Klay couldn't make it, having come down with a stomach bug, Savvy was too distracted and made fourth place - still an impressive feat, but the media jumped all over the fact that while a twin was missing, the other wasn't at his best. The Forrest boys became widely known throughout the country, called affectionately the 'WonderTwins' by news anchors everywhere. This was how Dr. Ann G. Davis came into their lives. :Dr. Davis, a researcher who focused on the mental links of twins, wanted to perform a few experiments on Klay and Savvy. Though Jerry and Lindsey were skeptical at first, and more than a bit wary of the scientist in their living room, Dr. Davis assured them that her experiments were not dangerous and would enhance Savoy's intelligence, as well as possibly unlock the same intelligence in Klavier. That was what closed the deal - they didn't want Klay to feel inferior to his brother, and so agreed - on the condition that the experiments stop the moment either of the boys seemed unwilling to continue. :And so the Gemini Project began, with the Forrest twins as one of the twenty pairs of twins Dr. Davis had invited. Nearly all the other sets of twins were a tad in awe of the 'WonderTwins' being among them, but Klay wasted no time in making friends and proving that they were really just normal kids, too. When the experiments went underway, Dr. Davis had higher hopes for the WonderTwins than the others - after all, if it worked like she expected and sped up Klavier's brain enough to be on par with Savoy's already enhanced one, she would be credited with making the WonderTwins better. :Age 16. Experiments stopped. Klavier didn't seem to be making any progress, and Savoy refused anything more, saying he just wanted to go home and be normal for once. The hype about the WonderTwins had faded over the prior two years, but Lindsey hired professors from her job at the university to tutor the boys instead of sending them to school. Everything was fairly normal; Savvy was still doing his own research, trying to learn everything he could about everything, and Klay took to hanging around in Savoy's room (as they had moved Savoy into the former office when the boys hit 13) to play video games while Savvy worked. They were more content when closer together, and their parents just accepted it. :Klay's powers appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He and Savvy had been outside, and a neighborhood bully had decided to pick on the elder twin. In a protective fury, Klavier reached out and grabbed the older boy's arm to shove him back, away from Savvy, when he just... phased right into his body. It was a little disconcerting, opening his eyes and being taller and feeling completely different, but Klay tested out this strange phenomenon. He was in complete control of the bully's body... he could do anything. But after ten minutes, he began to feel tired, heavy... and told Savvy he would like a nap. With that, he stepped out of the borrowed body and trudged inside to do just that. :Savoy didn't gain any powers, not really. This disappointed him a little, but he quickly came to realize that this way, it was more fair to Klay because Savvy had always been the 'Wonder' part of the pair. Now, Klay was the amazing one. Besides... Savoy just wanted to know everything. He didn't want to be the science fair champion and gain all of the media's attention again. So he went on with his life. It was only when Jerry gave the boys an IQ test that everything came out in the open - Savoy had an inhuman amount of intelligence in his small, human brain, and Klay hadn't done too bad either. Their 'freaky twin thing' became more solid, so that they weren't just finishing each other's sentences, they were almost literally reading each other's minds. A scientific breakthrough on the part of Dr. Davis, though a few years late. :Now, Savvy and Klay have moved from their parents' home to the big city, getting an apartment in Metro City and using their powers to serve their own goals. A few bank robberies here and there, the money used sparingly while the boys hid most of it away, with small-time criminals taking the fall thanks to Klay's body possession. Hacked computer systems, security systems, camera feeds... Savoy had the whole world at his fingertips, and this caused him to use his portion of the stolen money to upgrade his own computer system to handle the amount of information coming in at any given second. A few major heists of important technological findings, all by Klay's hands to help his brother. And now... now, the war between the Titans and the Brotherhood has caught Savoy's eye. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Titan Allies Category:Experiments Category:Omnilinguists Category:Scientists Category:Titans Together